nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Naval Battle of Magdola
Naval Battle of Magdola '''is the battle between Holy Mirishial Empire and Gra Valkas Empire 'where Holy Mirishial Empire Zeroth Magic Fleet is conducting a training session, and Gra Valkas Empire ambushes Zeroth Fleet. Fleet’s Training In the Magdola archipelago in the southwestern part of the Holy Mirishial Empire, Mirishial’s zeroth magic fleet was currently out training in the islands. In some parts of these waters, visibility was very bad. There were three magic warships, two armored cruisers, three magic gunboats, and eight other accompanying ships, a fleet of sixteen. This was the grand fleet said to have no equal in this world, and they made great efforts to maintain their high standards through training exercises that closely resembled live combat. The observer watching the magic detector noticed numerous signals coming from the ocean and quickly closing in on their location. The Holy Mirishial Empire’s zeroth magic fleet led by Fleet Commander Ultema lauded hurried to prepare for hostilities with an unknown group. Naval Battle In order to launch an attack on the self-proclaimed the Holy Mirishial Empire’s Zeroth Magic Fleet, General Myrkaenes sent the Gra Valkas Empire’s judgment force led by Fleet Commander Admiral Artemis to travel south. Having cut the distance to the enemy fleet down to 50 km, morale was flying high. There were two high-speed battleships, three heavy cruisers, two light cruisers, and five destroyers, a total of twelve ships ripping through the seas, swaths of dark black smoke belching out of their funnels, aiming straight for their victims. As a group, they blew through the water at 30.5 knots (56 km/h), an incredible speed that would floor any native resident of this world. The Gra Valkas imperial judgment force charged forward, aiming right at Mirishial’s Zeroth Fleet. Three of Mirishial’s warships cut through the waves as they moved forward. They each sported three pairs of magic cannons in the front pointed at the distant horizon. Squad Captain Omega, on board a multipurpose Beta-2 aircraft with 24 other Beta-2 aircrafts flew from the islands. They suddenly dropped from the air to begin their bombing run. They were being assaulted by number of light bullets into the air from the Gra Valkas ships. The number of planes decreased; 80% of them made it through to the bombing point. Although Beta-2 aircrafts fired first, but only one hit hits, causing no significant damage and the two sides are involved in a shelling battle. The cannons on the Mirishial battleships ''Eckes, Gulliver, and Variant, all pointed diagonally upwards, began to move. The main guns rotated solemnly, aiming at the Gra Valkas ships, locking in place once they were in position. Gra Valkas battleship’s cannons fired first salvo on the Holy Mirishial Empire in 32 kilometers range, but they had a slower reloading speed. The three Mirishial battleships fired their shells accompanied by thunderous explosions. These shells, bestowed with explosive magic, boasted the firepower. Cloaked in blue light, they jetted up into the sky like rockets. Drawing a smooth parabola in the air, they flew forward 30 kilometers to bring destruction down on their target. The Gra Valkas ships attempted evasive maneuvers. The Gra Valkas ships were hit let off a big explosion. The Gra Valkas battleship Geas was destroyed by the Mirishial battleship. On the Milishial side, the Mithril-class battleship Eckes and Gold-class battleship Variant ''were heavily wounded and suffered many other damages, but managed to get rid of the Eastern Fleet. Then, suddenly the torpedos (due to lack of knowledge and lack of observation power) drove the Mithril-class battleship ''Eckes ''and Gold-class battleship ''Variant into oblivion. In addition, the Gra Valkas Empire Imperial Navy Eastern Fleet sent their carriers’ primary attack squadron of 200 Antares-type combat aircraft and 70 Sirius-class carrier-based bombers flew in from the north and launched an onslaught to eliminate the Holy Mirishial Empire’s 0th Magic Fleet. Desperately trying to hold the line, the Zeroth Magic Fleet was completely destroyed; not a single ship was left afloat. Aftermath Milishial learned of this devastated defeat of the Zero Fleet but decided to keep silent about the complete destruction and tells the gathered diplomats that the conference will be moved due to "damage to their fleet" and a possible attack from Gra Valkas. Afterward, the Gra Valkas Empire decide to launch the attack on the conference, solidifying their statements for world conquest which trigger the Battle of Folk Strait. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles